Unbelievable
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Just something I cooked up bored at home alone. It doesn't really have a plot just some snippets of funny here and there. Read it for fun people!


**A/N) This is nothing in particular, just a few shots of fun. I was bored ok. Have fun anyway.**

**Disclaimer: you know that.**

* * *

He shrugged, "Chill out McKenzie, it'll work out you'll see."

His careless attitude made her eve more mad, which was saying something. It' was really hard to get her mad... unless you had the gift of utter stupidity, which she was very sure this boy was cursed with.

"How could you give OUR report to someone else to do and it's due TOMORROW!" She threw her hands up in despair.

He shrugged again, " Because I didn't want to do it that's why. Besides, he'll do it so much better than you will."

That remark earned him a slap to the back, a hard slap.

"Chadworth Dixon, you are unbelievable!"

* * *

"I'm late! Hurry up this is ridicules." She tapped her foot impatiently at the stooping figure as she cast irritated glances at her watch.

"keep your skirt on will ya, I'm working as fast as I can. Dammit, who's lame-brain idea was it to call a job interveiw this early?!" He scoffed under the car.

She rolled her dark brown eyes, "Ugh, 2:30 in the afternoon is NOT early Chad. Besides, this is your fault," She accused angrily.

"My fault, how the heck is this my fault?!" He replied angry now too.

"Simple, if you'd just listened to me and taken the main road, we would have been there already but nooooo, " she drawled, " YOU had to take the_ shortcut_!" She stretched 'shortcut' sarcastically.

"You are really ungrateful you know that. I made time in my day and woke up early just to take you to this freakin' meeting. And you spit at me, seriously didn't your parents ever teach you gratitude." He spat back.

She groaned, "Ugh, you woke up at 12:00 and you had nothing to do today... you're unlivable!"

* * *

"Of all the stupid things to do Chad that was the stupidest you could have done!"

"Aw gimme a break Rach, he was asking for it- YOW!" She slapped on some iodine on the deep cut on his back.

"Easy would ya, I'm not a robot." He hissed through his teeth, "Damn, that's powerful stuff." He shook his head to get rid of the stars of pain that were dizzying him.

She showed no pity, "Shut up, you played with fire now your going to deal with the burns. I swear I don't know what the heck gets into you sometimes!"

He chuckled under her glare, " You can't be serious, if it weren't for me you would be the one with burns babe. He was planning something. I know it."

"He was offering to help me with my project you jerk!" She yelled defensively.

"Yah right, sure he was, and I'm the queen of England." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

She slapped him near his cut, causing him to yelp, "Shut it."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you' then."

Rachel shook her blonde head, "You are unbelievable."

* * *

"Now?"

"No."

Silence...

"Now?"

"No."

More silence...

"How 'bout now?"

"NO, for the last time Chad I said no, now leave it alone!" She blew up. For the past 30 minutes Chad had been bothering her to get away from her school work to go out with him.

"Aw come on Rach, what is so important about this junk, it's boring." He scowled darkly.

"Listen Chad, this 'junk' as you call it, is the only thing that will take me around in this world." She stated masterly, trying to contain her annoyance now.

He rolled his eyes, "Baby, I could take you to places in this world you've never dreamed about, way better than that dumb phycology book you got there, plus," He leaned over and snatched the book from her.

"Hey!'

"I'm more fun, " He smirked as she stood up angrily, at least he got her attention..

"Give it back Chad, I'm serious, I have a huge test tomorrow, and I have to study, give it back!" She jumped for it, but each time he moved it just out of her reach, being a foot taller helped in these situations.

"Not until you go out with me, then you can study your boring little heart out... if you aren't having too much fun with me that is." He raised a suggestive brow at her.

She bit back a blush and took a deep breath, "Chad let's behave like the mature college freshmen we are and calmly leave each other alone. Just give me my book and- hey!" She gasped as he tossed the precious textbook out... out of the window, literally.

She looked at him in disbelief, he looked back proud of himself.

"Now you have nothing to do so..."

She scoffed, "You're unbelievable!"

* * *

"Why can't you just do this one thing for me... Chad?' She looked at him sadly.

He looked back hard, "Listen Rach I've been through a lot and... I just want to go somewhere for a while ok. So just drop it."

But she couldn't, she couldn't let years, from kindergarten to sophomore year in college, of being together be ruined. She finally come to a conclusion and he decided to leave... this was crazy!

She reached a soft warm hand and placed it on \n his shoulder, "Look Chad, I know we've had our craziness and our bad times, rough, smooth, bad and good times, we've had them all. But you know what's the most important part about them all... we went through them.. together." She squatted down next to him.

Their eyes locked, he let out a heartfelt sigh and took her hand, "But... I didn't think that mattered to you... "

She let out a soft laugh, "You wish, even at your worst... I still loved you anyway."

That set a spark in his eyes, he jumped up and climbed on top of his car screaming joy so everyone could hear, making them all look out of their dorm windows.

Needless to say Rachel turned very red and he created a deep dent in his car.

She shook her head chuckling, "You are unbelievable."

* * *

" Chad where are you takeing me?" she called uncertainty. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that Chad had blind folded her and was now leading her to, god only knew where.

"Just a little farther, aaaand, here we are!" He pulled the fold off and smiled proudly.

Rachel blinked to get used to the bright lighting, when she saw where they were she gasped.

"Chad are we on top of..."

He smiled, "Take a look for your self baby." He nudged her forward.

Slowly she went and peered over the edge, they were! They really were on top of the highest skyscraper in Virginia! she'd always wondered what it would be like to get here. She turned towards the handsome man who brought her here, "How?"

He shrugged and enveloped her in a huge, "Nothings to hard to get for my Rach. So... you like it?"

She nodded happily and kissed his chin. That was a far as she could reach without going on her tippy toes.

"I love it Chad, just like I do you.""

He coughed well ,"If your sure then-" He suddenly pushed her aside, grabbed her arms and caused her to squeal as he flipped her over the edge.

She thought he'd gone crazy!

"CHAD what are you doing?!" She yelled holding on for dear life.

He chuckled and jumped over too, he landed on the narrow rim on the outer edges, Rachel clung to the rim, terrified.

"Relax babe, you won't fall, just hang on and follow me." He held his hand out reassuringly. Not really having a choice she grabbed it and hung on to him instead.

"A little warning would have been nice you know." She hissed in his ear making him laugh.

Slowly he took them to a border edge on the side of the building and stopped.

"Ok, now look."

She did, hesitantly a first but when she did, she forgot everything, even where they were.

The view was indescribably amazing, it made her feel like she could fly, it was endless, the world was endless she could go anywhere, anywhere she wanted. It looked as if the world would never end, that it reached far, so far, and made her feel like she could get there. wherever there was.

A slight cough brought her back to reality. She looked over to Chad who was standing there, the light breeze that was blowing ruffling his golden hair. She smiled a smile of pure joy. She knew where ever she wanted to go, she'd go with him.

That's when she noticed his fidgeting.

"Hey Rach... I know we graduate tomorrow and so... I don't really wanna let you go.. so I figured when we go our separate ways ..." He pause and locked eyes with her, sapphire blue on chocolate-brown, his favorite combination, "We could go our separate ways... together." He pulled out a small velvet box that cause Rachel's heart to beat a thousand miles per minute.

"What do ya say baby," He kneeled in front of her and opened that magic box.

"Wanna take a shot with me?" He smiled a genuine smile just for her as he revealed a beautiful gold ring, in the middle was a sapphire blue gem shaped like a star with silver spirals keeping it on the ring. It glittered and shone under the high sun.

Rachel had no words for once in her life all she could do was nod, then letting out a ridiculously girly sequel, she jumped on him enveloping him in a loving hug.

Chad couldn't have asked for a better answer.

She pulled away giving him a quick kiss of happiness, tears slipping out of here eyes as she glowed with joy.

Chad wiped them away tenderly, "I'll take that as a yes then." He smiled as she nodded harder.

"Of course Chad, I'd go anywhere as long as your here." She finally was able to say, but then this wouldn't be their moment without their best friend, Tease.

"But seriously Chad, on the edge of a skyscraper. What, were all the restaurants full or something?" She nudged him playfully as he laughed.

"Nope they were just to unoriginal and boring..." He leaned into her ear, "You know how I hate boring." He whispered seductively.

She chuckled and touched their noses and foreheads together, "You really are unbelievable."

He laughed, but this time he had an answer, "I know."

* * *

**That's it for know and to those who are waiting for me to update my story, I will soon, I just need to go through some editing before I publish so... T-T-F-N**

**Tata For Now**

**1KillerPen**


End file.
